


Pay What You're Owed

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Lydia makes a mistake and has to own up for it. And Imca make sures that she pays in full.





	

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" Imca growled.

Lydia grit her teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Imca gripped her hair and slammed her against the tree. "So that wasn't your squad that attacked us? After we've warned you?"

"I-I didn't know...!"

Lydia was thrown onto the ground. Before she could get up, she heard a gun click.

"Take your clothes off," Imca ordered.

"Wha- You can't just-"

"Take. Them. Off."

Not wanting to incur the Darcsen's anger any more, Lydia took off every component of her uniform, even her underwear. She was about to take off her stockings as well, until...

"Leave the stockings on," Imca ordered, pointing her gun at the blond's head. Lydia complied and moved her hands away from her stockings.

"Now what?" she asked irritably. "Are you going to humilate me or something?"

Imca unbuckled her pants and dropped them down, revealing the large, throbbing appendage most Darcsen women were known for. Lydia paled at the sight of it.

"You... you wouldn't," she shuddered.

"I would," Imca said quietly, but her threatening tone remained. Lydia attempted to back away, but Imca grabbed her by her hair and and pushed her cock right into her mouth, thrusting in and out of it roughly. Lydia let out moans of protest and discomfort her mouth was throughly violated.

"About time your mouth was used for something other than annoying people. Good thing I found a way to do it."

Imca continued thrusting until she got bored. She pulled out of Lydia's mouth and flipped her over, spreading her cheeks apart and prodding her asshole. Lydia's eyes widen as she felt the large member poke at her back door.

"Don't you dare, you filthy dark-hair...!"

Imca grinned wickedly as she thrusted inside her ass, causing Lydia to scream in pain. Imca gripped her hips and began to thrust harder than she had ever had before. Lydia's breasts were swing around due to the harsh pounding she was recieving from the lancer.

"I'm going to enjoy filling your ass up with cum," she whispered.

"N-No! Don't do.... AHHHHH!"

Lydia moaned as Imca filled her ass to the brim with cum. She pulled out and rubbed herself a few times, cumming all over her body.

"Remember this the next time you dishonor an agreement," Imca said, pulling her pants up and leaving Lydia alone, broken and cum-stained.


End file.
